KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL
by Xiao Pai
Summary: Numbuh 362 has implemented a new order,which is to have a foreign operative stay at one of the Sectors,and Sector V is tagged It.They would have accepted the operative,except for one thing:she likes a Delightful,and he likes her back!DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of The Night Flower

**KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**CODENAME: D.E.L.I.G.H.T.F.U.L.**

**Delightful**

**Enemy**

**Likes**

**Impossible**

**Girl**

**Hidden**

**Terrifically**

**From**

**Unusual**

**Liker**

* * *

><p>"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" Nigel Uno, or rather, Numbuh 1, screamed.<p>

Numbuhs One to Five scrambled to their positions, each of them pointing their weapons at the intruders. Wally Beatles, or Numbuh 4, pointed his gumball gun and pressed a switch that launched lots of multicolored gumballs at the intruders, who had just emerged from a ship. The ship's design couldn't be seen through the mist, so Sector V thought they were intruders.

"I DIDN'T GIVE THE SIGNAL YET!" Numbuh 1 roared, but as he said that, he waved his arms, which was the signal.

Kuki Sanban, or, more precisely, Numbuh 3, shot teddy bears with her gun at one of the intruders. A barely audible 'oof!' was heard from the intruder, and the person fell to the floor.

"STOP! STOOOP!" One of the intruders screamed. Sector V identified it as Numbuh 362's voice.

Hoagie Gilligan, or Numbuh 2, dropped his B.A.J.O.O.K.A. and said sheepishly, "Sorry Numbuh 362. We thought you were an intruder, the way you entered the tree house…"

"Yeah, well, that was certainly a great way to welcome the foreign operative." Numbuh 362 said sarcastically.

Numbuh 3 squealed, "Ooh! Are we having a house party? Visitors mean a house party!"

"Numbuh 3, we're not having a house party." Abigail Lincoln, or, Numbuh 5, said. "Numbuh 5 thinks that Numbuh 362 has a lot of explaining to do."

Numbuh 362 sighed, but she explained, "OK, see, we've got this plan all worked out…"

"WHAT PLAN?" Numbuh 4 shouted impatiently.

The blond girl snapped, "I'm getting to that! Now, the plan was to have one foreign operative stay with a sector for around, oh, two weeks at the most, but the length of the stay may be permanent. Now, Sector V was tagged it for the first two weeks, and I took it upon myself to bring her here myself."

"A girl?" The three boys asked simultaneously, with disbelieving looks on their faces.

Numbuh 362 nodded. "Yeah. Numbuh 6.13 of Sector R. Leader of Sector R. One of the five leaders in the Philippine Kids Next Door." The girl jerked her thumb at the girl behind her, who stepped into view.

"Numbuh 6.13, reporting for duty, sir!" The girl said. Like any other Filipino, Numbuh 6.13 had raven black hair and dark, yet seemingly bright brown eyes. But, unlike any other Filipino, Numbuh 6.13 had fair toned skin, and not the brown skinned tone of the Philippine citizens. She was also one inch shorter than Numbuh 3, but an inch taller than Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4 observed her closely before muttering, "If Numbuh 362 hadn't mentioned she was an operative, I would've thought she was one of the Delightful Dorks…"

It was true that Numbuh 6.13 looked like one of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, because of the sailor suit she was wearing. But the sailor suit wasn't really like the Delightfuls' at all, because, in the middle of the ribbon that tied up the collar sat a bottle cap badge with the number '6.13' on it, similar to the number 2 on Numbuh 2's hat. Her socks were lime green, and her sneakers were mauve and white. A white flower clip kept her hair from going into her eyes.

"You will refer to her as Numbuh 6.13 here in the tree house, and outside as Flordeluna. Or, Luna, if you will…" Numbuh 362 glanced at Numbuh 6.13 curiously, awaiting her reaction.

Numbuh 6.13 giggled softly. "Call me Luna."

Numbuh 362 saluted. "Then I'd best be off then. I'm supposed to be doing something important at the moon base. Sector V, thank you. Oh yeah," Numbuh 362 entered the ship again before bringing out a suitcase. "Numbuh 6.13, here's your stuff. Now goodbye." She launched herself into space once again.

Eerie silence passed between the six operatives for a few minutes, Sector V having a stare down with the leader of Sector R. Then, Numbuh 3 spoke up.

"Do you like Rainbow Monkeys?" The Japanese operative asked sweetly.

Numbuh 4 face palmed. "That's not the way you're supposed to greet her!"

"What are Rainbow Monkeys?" The Filipino operative questioned curiously.

Numbuh 3 ran back to her room and brought out a Rainbow Monkey, which she showed to Numbuh 6.13. "This is a Rainbow Monkey! Aren't they cuuute?"

"I guess so…" Numbuh 6.13 glanced around. "Er, I haven't asked who you guys are yet. Sorry, so let's start again. I'm Numbuh 6.13, leader of Sector R of the Philippines."

"I am Nigel Uno." Numbuh 1 declared proudly. "Otherwise known as Numbuh 1, leader of Sector V of Virginia."

"My Hoagie is name, I mean my Numbuh is Gilligan." Numbuh 2 laughed nervously at his slip up. "I mean my name is Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2!"

"I'm Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 3 giggled. "Kuki Sanban, nice to meet you! And this guy's Wally!" She tackled Numbuh 4 in a bone crunching hug.

The Australian operative winced as he said, "Name's Wally Beatles, or Numbuh 4. Oh crud, Kuki, stop hugging me, it hurts!"

"Hello, Numbuh 5 is pleased to meet ya. Abigail Lincoln, but you can call Numbuh 5 Abby." Numbuh Five smiled vaguely at the leader of Sector R.

Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Ahem, now that we've introduced each other, we'll have to discern who will have to share their room. Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3, you're the only girls of Sector V. Which one of you?"

"I don't mind!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

Numbuh 5 nodded. "Numbuh 5 doesn't mind either."

"Then, if both of you don't mind, we'll settle this with the old Filipino tradition of _bato-bato pick_!" Numbuh 6.13 piped in.

"_Bato bato pick_?" Numbuh 4 asked, confused.

Numbuh 6.13 explained, "It's simple really. Its rock paper scissors. Though, paper isn't mentioned in the name…"

At the count of three, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3 engaged in a rock paper scissors match, and Numbuh 5 won. The girl pumped her fist into the air, screaming, "Numbuh 5 is so aweeesome!"

"OK, we'll bring your stuff into Numbuh 5's room later, but for now, let's just stay on the couch waay over there and ask Luna stuff." Numbuh 2 said. When he saw Numbuh 1 glaring at him, he shrugged. "Hey, since we're in our own clubhouse, we might as well call each other by our real first names, right?"

"Oh, all right." Nigel sighed. "Wally, come on, drag Luna's suitcase along."

Wally muttered a few words, to which Kuki giggled at as they traipsed towards the room where they do all sorts of stuff that was fun.

"So, who are the members in your Sector, Luna?" Hoagie asked curiously.

Luna mumbled something under her breath. "Come again?" Nigel said.

"Oh, sorry." Luna sighed quietly. "Well, you know me, the leader. I'm supposedly the toughest among the Philippine Sector leaders, and also the one a bit hated for being Delightful."

"You're a Delightful Dork?" Wally asked, nearly dropping Luna's suitcase.

"No." Luna shook her head. "It's simply the fact that I follow adults' orders without a fight is why they consider me a Delightfulized KND leader. But I'm not. I'm simply an infiltrator. Heck, would I be considered Delightful if I said words like crud, and if I'm nearly always a bit mean?"

"Now this I like." Wally smiled.

Abby waved her hand around. "OK, OK, Numbuh 5's getting impatient here. Now who did you say your members were?"

"Well… we've got my second in command, Samantha." Luna ticked off her members with one of her hands. "I guess she's the Numbuh 2 in my Sector, since she's a techno geek. The Numbuh 3 in my Sector is Ria, and the Numbuh 4 in my sector is, well, me, I guess. I'm kind of a blend of Numbuh 1 and 4. Flynn is our cool person, and the only guy…"

"WHAT?" Nigel, Hoagie, and Wally exclaimed.

"I said, Flynn is our cool person, and the only guy." Luna deadpanned, clearly oblivious to the looks of pure horror on their faces. "Then, Jacquiline, Raissa and Nicole are the sort of triplets in my Sector, and they're usually picked by me to go on spy missions. And we had one more member, but…" At this Luna nearly choked. "Bianca got…decommissioned…"

"Numbuh 5's so sorry." Abby patted Luna's back reassuringly. "Numbuh 5's sure Bianca was a good friend and a great operative.

"She was." Luna sighed. "My bestest friend, even. And now we barely talk to each other, after all we've been through!"

"Oooh, I'm getting all teary eyed." Wally rolled his eyes.

Luna ignored his backhanded comment. "Hey, is this the room you guys were talking about?" The group stopped in front of a door.

"Yeah. Nothing cruddy in here." Wally grinned, and entered the room, followed by Nigel, Abby, Luna, Hoagie and Kuki.

"Wooow. We haven't got anything like this back home! _Ang galing_!" Luna said in awe, though the last part was spoken in her native language.

"Say what?" Abby asked, hearing the two words roll off Luna's mouth.

Luna giggled. "Sorry. It means 'Awesome' in English."

"Crud! I'm getting a History lesson!" Wally clutched his head melodramatically.

Kuki rolled her eyes. "Silly Wally! That's a Language lesson, not a History lesson!"

"Whatever!"

Standing behind Luna, Hoagie could see a little bit of Luna's hairclip's behind, which looked metallic. He reached for it, and suddenly, Luna's eyes flashed as she grabbed the clip and threw it at Hoagie. The boy ducked immediately, but his hat was not spared. His hat came flying off his head, stuck to the flower hairclip, which immediately stuck itself to the wall.

"WHOAH!" Wally jaw dropped at Luna's show of skill.

Hoagie was surprised as Luna said simply, "No one touches the clip."

"How'd you do that?" Nigel asked, amazed.

Luna explained, "Simple. Sam develops weapons that suited each of our Sector members personally, and the F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N. is mine."

"What does that mean?" Kuki asked.

Luna walked over to the clip and pulled it out before grabbing the hat and walking back to Hoagie. "Sorry about your hat." She said apologetically."It means Fanciful Lilac Unleashes Really Important Kid Enigma Now."

"What a cruddy acronym." Wally muttered.

Luna chuckled lightly, as if she didn't mind. Then, a few seconds passed before she grabbed Wally by the front of his jacket and lifted him off the floor as if he was a feather. The Australian boy gulped uneasily.

"Insult the acronym one more time and I'll tear your guts out." Luna hissed with narrowed eyes. This was the side of Luna that was rarely seen, unless she was really irritated.

"OK! OK! Oh crud, put me down!" Wally begged. Luna brought him down again, but gently this time.

Luna smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you see my way, Wally!"

_Mental Note._ Hoagie thought, imagining a pencil scribbling on a notepad. _Do not make Luna mad._

"OK, so, can you guys tell me what sorts of adults or enemies or somethings that you usually attack?" Luna headed for one of the sofas and sat down, a bit primly.

Nigel sat down in the sofa across her as he replied, "Well, we usually try and drive off the Toilenator…"

"Toilenator? That's a pretty stupid name." Luna said, leaning forward a bit in amused interest.

Abby laughed as she took a place beside Nigel. "Numbuh 5 thinks so too. Come on, he's practically stupid enough to be a Delightful Dork."

"Delightful Dork?" Luna was really interested now. "Who's that?"

"You mean _who are they_." Hoagie sat on Abby's other side, making the two other operatives on that couch groan in protest. "They're the Delightful Children From Down The Lane, five kids who were Delightfulized into obeying Father, an insane adult who wants kids to be obedient to adults everywhere."

"They sound like the enemies we fight back in the Philippines." Luna leaned back again, sighing. "They sound like the Insane Knife Loving Quadruplets Hidden In The Mountain."

"What the cruddy heck?" Wally took a seat beside Luna. "That sounds stupid!"

"Hey, they picked it themselves."Luna shrugged. "Come on Kuki, sit down beside Wally."

Kuki skipped to her seat and sat down, giving Wally another bone crushing hug. The boy could hardly breathe as Kuki hugged him as tight as she would hug her Hugging Lover Rainbow Monkey.

"DCFDTL, and IKLQHITM. Weird…" Nigel groaned as Abby was pushed into his side by a stretching Hoagie. "Enough with the pushing already!"

"So, tell me more about the Delightful Children." Luna was getting a vague memory from the name. Where had she heard it before? "What do they look like?"

"Well…" Abby was about to answer when the walls crashed down as a robot smashed into the wall. "There's your answer. Now quick, hide into that broom closet over there! We don' want them to see you!"

"Why in heck would you have a broom closet?" Luna asked, stupefied, before diving into the broom closet and closing the door up to a tiny crack, where she could see the battlefield.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Kids Next Door." Five voices chorused.


	2. Chapter 2: A Heavy Sleeper Notices None

**Gamewizard2008: ARE YOU A MIND READER? XD Or maybe I'm just too obvious, I dunno!**

* * *

><p>Luna watched, curious, as the robot opened up to reveal five children inside of it. They looked incredibly sinister, yet, somewhat innocent.<p>

"What do you Delightful Dorks want now?" Wally yelled, pointing his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. at the Delightful Children.

They smiled evilly, and Luna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The Delightfuls all spoke again, in chorus. "We're here to finally destroy you once and for all, KN-Doofuses!" They laughed manically.

"Well, we've got backup!" Wally shouted proudly. "So it's six to five, Delightful Dorks!"

Abby whacked him on the head for letting out the fact that Luna was staying here. "Shut up, you fool! They're not supposed to know!"

The Delightful Children all looked startled, but they soon grinned evilly once again. "No matter. Bring him out, and we'll destroy Sector V forever!"

"Or her." The two Delightful girls broke out of the chorus to speak together in an annoyed tone at the three Delightful boys.

Nigel's brows furrowed as he finally said, "OK, but we're warning you, she's tough!"

"Bring. It. On." The Delightfuls hissed.

Kuki warned, "Please put on these emergency earmuffs right now." She handed everyone- except Luna - a pair of earmuffs, even the Delightfuls. They put them on immediately as Kuki screamed, "NUMBUH SIX POINT THIRTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Luna winced as Kuki's voice nearly blasted her eardrums off. "So much for quietness in the broom closet." She emerged slowly, the floor suddenly becoming more interesting to her.

The Delightful Children all stared at Luna as she shuffled slowly forward, stopping beside Abby to continue looking at the floor. To all of them, she was foreign, and not from Virginia's Kids Next Door. "_She's _Numbuh 6.13?"

Luna scuffed the floor with her shoe as the Delightful Children laughed. "That's your secret weapon, KN-Doofuses? She wouldn't hurt a mosquito!"

It just so happened that a mosquito passed through the gaping hole into the tree house and landed on Luna's arm, ready to suck out the blood. A few moments of silence passed between the operatives and the Delightfuls as Luna looked down at the mosquito. Then, with a quick slap, the mosquito died.

"You were saying?" Wally grinned.

The Delightfuls hesitated, but otherwise they simply replied, "A minor setback, perhaps, but we will not be defeated this time! Say goodbye, Kids Next Door!"

Luna inched backwards and turned her back onto them just as Wally roared and the battle ensued. It seemed that Sector V was losing without Luna's interference, and they nearly surrendered when the Delightfuls' laser incinerated Nigel's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. It also seemed Luna was turning tail and running away, but in reality, she was calling her Sector for backup. She had pressed the middle of her F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N., which transformed into a tiny cell phone.

"Numbuh 11.23.2, Sector V needs backup from Sector R. Repeat, Sector V needs backup." Luna whispered urgently to the person on the other end, which was Samantha.

"Roger that. Numbuh 3.4 and Numbuh 6.9 are coming over with their L.I.L.E.E.P.A.D.s in two minutes." Samantha's crackly voice sounded out of the cellphone. "Over and out."

"Give up yet?" The Delightfuls sneered at Sector V.

Abby hissed, "Never! We'll never give up cause we're Kids Next Door operatives!"

The Delightfuls were about to shout something back when somebody outside screamed, "INCOMING!"

"What in the name of-" The Delightfuls' robot jumped back as two lily pad shaped hovercraft flew into the treehouse, each of them holding two operatives from Sector R, Numbuh 3.4- Ria, and Numbuh 6.9- Nicole. Each of them held their own weapons, which they pointed at the Delightfuls.

Brunette Nicole hissed at the Delightfuls, "We'll make sure this doesn't hurt. _Much._" Her laser-decorated with butterflies-was pointed directly at the sandy blond Delightful girl, who gulped.

"Oh, don't worry. We won't hurt you if you leave quietly." Blond haired Ria whispered grimly, her own laser pointed at the other Delightful girl. "Unless you want your sisters to be decimated."

The Delightfuls all glared at the two(but the two Delightful girls were shaking with fear), anger blazing in their blue eyes, but they reluctantly left the treehouse, trudging back to the Delightful Mansion.

"Thanks, Ria. Thanks Nicole." Luna smiled as the two operatives descended to the floor.

Ria switched off her hovercraft's engine. "No problem, Luna. We're part of your Sector, and we're Kids Next Door."

"So you two are from Sector R?" Hoagie asked.

"HOUSE PARTY!" Kuki screamed, delighted.

Everyone stared at her, but Nicole replied to Hoagie, "Yeah. I'm Nicole, and this is Ria, the blond ditz."

"Shut it, brunette." Ria joked, elbowing Nicole in the side.

Nigel blinked. Girls were actually dominating the gender numbers now, so he coughed and said, "Ahem. Well, thank you, Numbuhs…?"

"3.4 and 6.9." Ria and Nicole said together.

"OK. Thank you Numbuhs 3.4 and 6.9 for helping us defeat the Delightful Dorks." Nigel said formally, shaking their hands gratefully while Kuki made their faces turn blue as she hugged them tightly.

"We'd best be going now. Bye, Sector V! Bye, Luna!" Ria switched on her hovercraft again, and Nicole switched on hers. Together they flew back to their base, waving goodbye until Sector V couldn't see them anymore.

Luna frowned, remembering what Nigel said about the Delightfuls. "Isn't it insulting when you call them Delightful _Dorks_? I mean, come on, they're humans too."

"Yeah, well, they're the cruddy Delightful Children." Wally crossed his arms. "And they deserve that 'cause they follow adults and try to destroy us."

Luna reasoned, "But there must be a little good in them. I mean, come on, they actually looked innocent!" _Especially the blond kid at front…_

"That's why they're called the Delightful Children." Nigel sighed as he looked at the gaping hole in their treehouse. "Hoagie, can you fix this by tomorrow?"

"My pleasure!" Hoagie saluted.

Nigel nodded. "OK, well, you guys, the sun's going down. I didn't realize we've been talking for that long. Abby, help Luna bring her stuff to your room."

"It'll be Numbuh 5's pleasure." Abby tipped her hat at Nigel before grabbing the handle of Luna's suitcase and lugging it down the hall.

Luna smiled as she said, "Well, good night guys. I'll see you guys at school."

"You're already enrolled?" Kuki asked curiously.

"Yep."

Nigel clapped his hands together. "All right team. Kids Next Door…go to bed!"

"We know that." Wally muttered.

* * *

><p>"You… failed… AGAIN!"<p>

The Delightful Children cringed as Father raged, his flames burning up higher and higher. They had recounted the experience right after they had eaten dinner, and Father's rage simply made their stomachs turn.

"WHAT IS THE CAUSE OF YOUR FAILURE?" Father roared. He banged his fist on the wall in anger.

The Delightful Children stammered, "F-father! T-there was a w-whole lot of f-foreign operatives! Led b-by Numbuh 6.13!"

"Numbuh 6.13?" Father's flames died down as he sank into his chair. "Another operative?"

"We hear she's a foreigner." The Delightfuls said in their monotone. "Someone from another country, considering her accent."

"A girl, eh?" Father mused over this quietly as he sent for the Delightful Children to go back to their room. "Go to your room, now! You're grounded for three days!"

The Delightful Children muttered, but otherwise they walked back to their room, with them occasionally muttering curses at the Kids Next Door. Then, for the first time that day, they separated into their specific genders, girls and boys respectively. They changed into their pajamas – of course, they were in the bathroom one by one – and settled down to sleep on their very very fancy big bed.

Well, at least, most of them were trying.

The blond boy – Bruce, had fallen asleep first, his face covered by his pillow. He was soon followed by the boy in the helmet – Lenny, who placed his helmet on their desk.

The tall brunette, David, had a problem when the sandy blond girl Ashley pushed him out of the way for her to lie down on her part of the bed. He ended up on the floor, but he soon climbed back up and fell asleep on his pillow. Then the last girl, Olivia -otherwise known as Ogie-, squeezed herself in between Lenny and Bruce to lie down and sleep peacefully for a few minutes.

Asleep, the Delightful Children looked so innocent, so calm, and so peaceful. They looked like their own person, having their own special dreams. Of course, it was too good to be true, though, because suddenly Bruce started thrashing.

Ashley, who was facing him while she was asleep, was hit full on the face with one of Bruce's clenched fists. She jolted up immediately, her hair sticking out, and her eye twitching.

"Wha?" David slowly opened one eye, thus starting the imminent out of characterness. But of course his hair covered them, and Ashley couldn't see them. "Whassamatter?"

"This idiot punched me in the face." Ashley jerked her thumb at Bruce, who hit Ogie next with his elbow. The poor girl curled up in a fetal position as she winced in pain. Ashley paused. "Hold that thought. This idiot punched me in the face and elbowed Ogie in the stomach."

"It huuurts…" Ogie moaned.

Lenny mumbled, "Not today, Ogie. I'm watching _Digimon_ on Animax…" He turned his back onto the four and continued to sleep.

"Lenny, you idiot, you're not watching _Digimon_ on Animax!" Ashley grabbed her pillow and slammed it on Lenny's face, waking him up.

"Ow…hey, I was having this really great dream about hotdogs…why is Ogie wincing?" Lenny looked curiously at Ogie.

Ashley glared at Bruce. "This deep sleeping idiot elbowed her in the stomach and punched me in the face."

Bruce yawned loudly as he turned over and continued sleeping. Lenny raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't comment further as he lay down again. "Just go to sleep guys. You know him, a heavy sleeper. It's a wonder he doesn't get as tall as David the light sleeper."

"Ha ha." David said sarcastically as they all went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: I Think I Epicly Failed

**Gamewizard2008: Nice idea, but I don't think Bruce would be dreaming of that this soon in the story. I'll just use the excuse that he's trying to beat up David because said brunette was dangling Bruce's PSP up in the air in his dream XD. The punches may be because he's trying as hard as he could to pound David, to no avail... (Man I love making up stories for unseen dreams)**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>6:00 A.M., Sector V's Treehouse<em>

_RIIING! RIING!_

"Man, can't Numbuh 5 get any sleep around here?" Abby muttered into her pillow, facedown. Still under her blanket, Abby stretched out her arm from under the blanket and slammed her fist down into her alarm clock. It quieted instantly.

Grumbling, Abby shoved off her blanket and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her blue tiger striped pajamas were wrinkled a bit as she slipped her feet into her slippers and approached Luna's bed. The Filipino operative had actually packed a foldable bed inside her suitcase, or T.I.G.H.T.F.I.T. (Tight Internal Gadget Helps To Fit In Things), and had set it up on the other side of Abby's room.

"Hey girl, wake up. We've gotta go to school." Abby shuffled towards the lump lying down on Luna's bed, hidden under the blanket. Assuming the lump was Luna, Abby threw off the covers to find…

No one. The only thing lying down on the bed was Luna's stuffed toy fox, Starmarine.

Abby panicked. Luna was missing, and it was her fault! Well, not directly, but if Abby had woken up earlier, she would have seen Luna tiptoe off to the top of the treehouse to practice her defensive skills, like she did every morning.

"NUMBUH 1!" Abby fled her room to wake up Nigel in his room. Once she reached his bed, she pounded Nigel's sleeping form with a flurry of frantic fists. "NUMBUH 1!"

"CUT IT OUT!" Nigel yelled, gripping Abby's fists in his own to keep her from hammering him further. "I'm awake already!" He sat up grumpily and crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow at Abby. His own white pajamas with red striped on the sleeves contrasted with Abby's blue ones.

Abby breathed, "Luna's gone! She ain't in her bed, nor is she in Abby's room! SHE'S MISSING!"

"Who's missing?" A voice yawned from the doorway.

The two turned to see Hoagie, in his technology decorated light blue pajamas. He blinked sleepily before asking again, "Who's missing?"

"Luna is, that's who!" Abby said hurriedly. "Abby woke up to NOT see Luna in her bed! It's trouble, and Abby's responsible!"

"It's not your fault, Abby." Nigel coaxed the two operatives to sit down on his bed, which they did. "Luna probably went out for a walk."

"Without her F.L.U.R.I.K.E.N.?" Abby asked suspiciously, holding up the said item. The flower, which was a white one with one petal missing a piece yesterday, had changed into a red chrysanthemum in the chaos.

Hoagie took the item from Abby's hands to study it intently. "Maybe she thought the Delightful Children would get it. It seems really precious to her, anyway."

"OK, what the crud is going on?" Wally's voice echoed outside Nigel's room as he and Kuki trudged inside, both tired and cranky. And trust me, if both of them are cranky, you might as well be in the cemetery on Halloween when all those dead guys moan around you and try to kill you.

Nigel explained, "Luna's missing, and we don't know where she is."

"THAT'S IT?" Kuki roared, making everyone cringe. "I WOKE UP JUST TO FIND OUT THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE LUNA GO UP THE TREEHOUSE? MY GOOD NIGHT SLEEP TIGHT RAINBOW MONKEY'S FROWNING NOW, THANKS TO THIS!"

There was silence for a few moments. Abby, Nigel and Hoagie were dumbstruck while Wally was simply trying his hardest not to nod off and fall down on Kuki.

"Um, guys? I heard shouting down here and, well, I thought something was wrong." By the window in Nigel's room, a rope fell down, with Luna following soon after. She landed on the porch safely, but nearly teetered down to the ground. Luckily, she was latching on to the rope, so she was safe.

"What were you doing?" Abby scolded the Filipino operative. "Abby nearly died and went to heaven looking for you!"

Luna grinned sheepishly. "I was practicing some Capoeira moves Ria taught me before I came here. I kind of epicly failed, so I came down when I heard shouting."

"Yeah, well, don't make us worried again." Wally grumbled. "It makes me cranky."

"All right team, Kids Next Door…" Nigel was about to say 'Time For School' when everyone groaned and said, "Don't even say it!"

* * *

><p>"And so class," Ms. Thompson closed her book about computers as she continued, "I have just recently found out that we have a new transfer student. Any of you found to be torturing this girl will be punished. Any questions?"<p>

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me, Ms. Thompson, pick me!" Wally raised his hand eagerly, waving it around.

Ms. Thompson sighed before saying, "Yes, Wallabee?"

"Where'd you get that pretty choker?" Wally asked innocently.

Ms. Thompson replied, "From my ex-husband!" before blinking and biting her nails nervously. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

"Works every time." Wally grinned to the new student Ms. Thompson mentioned, who was Luna, sitting behind him. The said operative giggled lightly before turning again to Ms. Thompson.

Ms. Thompson glared at Wally before sighing and saying, "Well, now class, Luna here arrived just in time. The field trip this Saturday is simply amazing. We'll be going to Ocean Park!"

"There's an Ocean Park in the Philippines, and I bet it's cooler than the one here." Luna whispered to Abby, who sat diagonally across said girl.

The cap wearing girl simply replied, "Abby hasn't been to any Ocean Park, so she thinks this sounds good."

"Alright class, I'll be handing out these permission slips for your parents or guardians to sign, and I hope to see them tomorrow, which is Thursday. Valerie, please distribute." The said blond walked up to Ms. Thompson, giggle-snorting as she took the slips and distributed them, pausing near Luna's desk.

"Hey, Flordeluna, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out later after school." She asked casually, dropping the slip on Luna's desk. "I mean, you should hang out with the smart kids, and maybe you'll become one of us." There was a hidden meaning in Valerie's voice, one which Luna could not detect.

Luckily, Abby intervened, snatching her own slip from Valerie's grasp before the blond could put it down on her desk. "We've got something to do, Valerie, so kiss off."

"Yech!" Valerie blanched at the word kiss before dropping a slip on Lizzie Devine's desk, moving on backwards.

Luna stashed her slip into her book before asking Abby, "What are we doing later, anyway? I don't remember…"

"Ah, we don't really have anything to do, Luna." Abby said hastily, tipping her red cap at Luna. "Abby is just suspicious of Valerie, that's all." There was indeed something about Valerie that set Abby off. She had noticed something on Valerie's arm, and it looked oddly like claw marks made by a cat. Was it just coincidence, or was the Weredog incident ready to start up again?

Luna nodded slightly, obviously confused but willing to drop the subject. "OK. Hey, are those Delightful Children coming?" She asked suddenly, looking at the five sitting at the back of the room, their desks stuck together.

They looked surprised as they said to Ms. Thompson, "Ms. Thompson, we aren't going to go on the field trip. Father's taking us to the Most Boring Museum on Earth this Saturday!"

"The Most Boring Museum is beside Ocean Park." Ms. Thompson deadpanned, clearly unamused. "You can visit after the field trip."

"But…"

"NO BUTS!" Ms. Thompson roared, making the Delightfuls shrink back in fear. "O-ok, Ms. Thompson." They said in shaky voices.


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Like Her!

Once they finally had the chance to get out of school, Sector V and Luna walked towards the treehouse, chatting away.

"So Luna, how do you think of Gallagher so far?" Hoagie asked, fiddling with another device that no one dared to ask what it was.

Luna shrugged. "Gallagher's good, but I kinda liked my school better in the Philippines. It was a private school, so the teachers and nuns there were strict, but only for the reason that they knew about the Kids Next Door. All of the fifth grade level is part of the Philippine Kids Next Door." She added proudly.

"Niiiice." Hoagie smiled.

Abby then asked, "Um, Nigel, does your dad know Luna's staying over at the treehouse?"

"No. That's why we're going to introduce her." The group had reached Nigel's house, and said boy was about to press the doorbell when the door opened to reveal his father, Monty Uno.

"Ah, Nigel, old bean!" Monty said pleasantly. "I didn't know you had a different girlfriend coming over! Me and your mother would have prepared the place."

Question marks practically popped out of their heads until Luna got it first. She laughed before whispering it to Hoagie, who whispered it to Abby, who whispered it to Wally, who whispered it to Kuki, who whispered it to Nigel, who turned red in embarrassment.

"N-no, Dad! You've got the wrong idea!" Nigel was flustered, shaking his arms and head in frustration. "I don't like Luna that way!"

"Oh." Monty scratched his head before grinning and saying, "So you're admitting that you like that blond girl… what was her name? Oh yeah, that girl, Rachel McKenzie?"

Nearly everyone except Nigel and Monty fell to the sidewalk laughing their hearts out as Nigel's face burned redder than a jalapeno. He was definitely embarrassed now. "Come on, guys. Let's go!" Nigel pulled everyone up with surprising strength before dragging them towards the backyard to climb up the treehouse.

Once they reached the top, Luna teased, "You didn't tell me you liked the Supreme Leader that way, Nigel." She, Kuki, Abby, Wally and Hoagie made kissy faces at Nigel.

"That's cause it's not true." Nigel muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you don't like Rachel? She'll be sad to hear that, ya know."

"N-no! I like her, I like her!" Nigel panicked before realizing he had just admitted to liking the blond Supreme Leader in _that way_. He fumed as everyone else fell to the floor laughing. Hoagie was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. Kuki and Wally had hugged each other, laughing too much. Abby was pounding her fist on the floor, laughing out loud, while Luna was shaking with laughter.

"OK, stop it you guys." He insisted, but he frowned when no one listened to him. "I SAID STOP IT!"

Everyone stopped laughing, but Luna was still shaking a bit as she said, "It's OK, Nigel. I like someone too you know."

"Ah, forget it." Nigel grumbled as he stomped off to his room.

Wally turned to the others, obviously unhappy. "What a spoilsport."

"Yeah. I guess he couldn't stand it." Kuki replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Timeskip to evening<strong>_

* * *

><p>In Abby and Luna's room, the girls were sitting around, doing nothing out of the usual. Abby was in her green nightgown, reading a magazine, while Kuki in her own pink nightgown was busily scribbling something into her diary. Luna, in her midnight blue nightgown, was sifting through her suitcase for something. The boys had decided to leave them alone for the night, so it was the perfect opportunity for the girls to spend time together.<p>

"Whatcha doin, Luna?" Kuki asked, momentarily stopping to ask what said operative was doing with her suitcase.

Luna's head and arms were inside the suitcase, but the two Sector V operatives could hear a muffled, "Looking for my photo album."

"Why?" Kuki asked again.

"I want to-" Luna's head and arms popped out of the suitcase, holding a photo album. "I want to show you guys the Philippine Kids Next Door."

Abby stopped reading her magazine for a moment, tossing it onto her dresser before heading over to the other side of the room, sitting beside Luna and Kuki. "Let Abby see."

"OK." Luna opened up the photo album, and pointed to the first photo. It was a photo of a small group of children, with Luna also in the picture, hugging a pretty brown haired girl with jade green eyes. In the picture, Luna was wearing a purple poufy sleeved shirt and black tights, and her FLURIKEN had changed into a blue wilting flower.

Sitting around the two were six more children, two of them which Kuki and Abby recognized. They were Ria and Nicole, and the other children were who they assumed were the members of Sector R. An orange haired girl was tugging on Nicole's hair, making the latter wince in pain. Ria was hugging a brown skinned girl with black hair in the picture, while said girl was smiling. The only boy in the picture, a blond, was sitting right next to a brunette with plaited hair, whose head was leaning on his shoulder. A dreamy smile was etched onto the girl's face.

"OK, so this is me, hugging Bianca." Luna pointed to each face in the picture, a note of sadness in her voice that Kuki and Abby instantly detected. "And there's Jacquiline and Flynn, and Ria and Sam, and Raissa and Nicole."

"Ya miss them, don't you?" Abby said.

Luna sighed. "Yeah, I guess I do. They're like family to me nowadays." She smiled weakly at the two operatives, but her eyes betrayed homesickness.

"Yah know Abby and Kuki are always there for you." Abby reminded the girl. "But if it hurts so much, we'll stop looking."

Kuki closed the photo album. "That's enough for tonight. I'm feeling sleepy, Abby." She rubbed her eyes to make her point.

"Oh, well, OK then Kuki. G'night." Abby trudged back to her bed as Kuki exited the room to walk towards hers. Luna, after a moment's hesitation, put the album back inside her suitcase before falling asleep on her bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Crud

**HOLY CRUDOPOLIS! I updated FAST? THE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR! AAAAAH!**

**Nah, I'm joking.**

**And with this chapter, I shall present the timeskip of the century! XD No, I'm just skipping Thursday and Friday cause all they did there was go to school, have fun, fight evil adults, etc. I'm moving straight on to Saturday, the day of the field trip. EEEEE! I'mma thinkin' up some pairings!**

* * *

><p><em>30 Minutes Earlier…<em>

"So, Luna, who do you think your partner's gonna be?" Kuki asked the girl eagerly, brushing her fingers through her hair nervously. Though she didn't tell anyone, Kuki was really hoping Wally would be her buddy for the field trip, because he was (in her opinion) super cute, super strong, super… well, you get the idea. Ironically, she didn't know the guy had a crush on her. Her grip on her Rainbow Monkey backpack's straps tightened as she thought of Wally.

They were sitting on the sidewalk in front of Nigel's house, with Hoagie, Nigel and Wally. They were waiting for the bus, which would take them – and the rest of Ms. Thompson and Ms. Tenshiaku's classes – to Ocean Park. They were sharing a bus with the other class, so they were going to see Rachel McKenzie, the Supreme Leader, Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky, the Interesting Twins (they're transfer students) and other people whose names I don't remember.

Luna was sitting primly on the sidewalk, her hands moving quickly as she braided Abby's hair. "I don't really know, Kuki, but chances are I'll end up with one of the students from the other class or one of the Delightful Children. Abby, wear your hat. I'm done."

Abby quickly jammed her red hat back on her head. "Well, all Abby can say is that she does _not _want to have one of the Delightful Children or one of the Interesting Twins to be her partner. They're evil."

"The Interesting Twins are the Japanese counterparts of the Delightfuls, right?" Luna said slowly, trying to remember Hoagie's description of them the other day.

Nigel nodded. "Yes, but apparently they've got free will, so they're only half Delightfulized, and we might have a chance to recruit them to our side." He stood up quite suddenly, saying, "The bus is coming."

Everyone stood up, awaiting said bus. Once the yellow bus stopped at Nigel's house, everyone climbed aboard, according to Numbuh. They were the first students on the bus, so it was obvious that they were sorted first. Of course, Nigel went first, and was assigned his seat by Ms. Tenshiaku, the Japanese-American adviser of the other class.

"Mr. Uno, you'll be sitting in the left side, second row."

Nigel plopped his bag onto his seat before sitting down and awaiting the others. Hoagie came next, but it took a long time for him to get inside because his backpack got snagged on one of the bus doors. Once he was free, Ms. Tenshiaku assigned his seat.

"Mr. Gilligan, you'll be sitting in the right side, third row."

Hoagie gave a thumbs up to Nigel before sitting down and placing his backpack on his lap. Then, it was Kuki's turn. She skipped up happily to Ms. Tenshiaku, smiling widely.

"Morning, Ms. Tenshiaku!" Kuki smiled sweetly. "Can I ask you a favooor?"

Ms. Tenshiaku smiled. Kuki Sanban was one of her favorite students, and she would always do a favor for a fellow Japanese. "What is it, little one?"

Kuki whispered her request to the teacher, who momentarily looked surprised before showing Kuki the list of partners. Then, Kuki whispered again, and Ms. Tenshiaku nodded before saying this.

"Ms. Sanban, left side, third row."

Kuki skipped happily over to the seat across from Hoagie's, waving and giggling as she stood up on her seat to watch Wally get sorted.

"Mr. Beatles, left side, third row. Your partner is Ms. Sanban."

Wally's face burned crimson as he sat down next to Kuki, who squealed in delight at having her request granted. She hugged the Australian operative tightly, making the boy turn a darker shade of red.

"Ms. Lincoln, right side, third row."

Hoagie made no wisecrack as Abby slid into the seat next to him, grumbling about Kuki's 'stupid' request to have _some _people partnered with those that could cause a nuclear explosion when they were brought together.

"And Ms. Martinez, right side, second row."

Luna dejectedly dropped herself onto said seat, mumbling profanities that I cannot say. She's capable of them, might I add. Then, without another word, Ms. Tenshiaku sat down in the first row and signaled to the driver to drive up the driveway to the Delightful Mansion, where the Delightful Children sat on the stairs, waiting for the bus.

"Mr. Uno, erm, David, and Ms. Uno… Ashley… fourth row, left side."

The two Delightful Children walked obediently to their designated seats, and the others could hear a vague voice whispering shrilly, "David, your backpack's heavy!"

"Alright, no more last names for me." Ms. Tenshiaku sighed. "Leonard, Olivia, fourth row, right side."

The two moved quickly, well, they tried to move quickly. Lenny's helmet kept bumping those things that hang from the bus's ceiling, you know, the ones that act like handlebars. Finally, after ten bumps, they reached their seats, and Lenny quickly pulled out a bag of Doritos to munch on.

"Bruce, you'll be sitting with Flordeluna. Right side, second row."

Everything stopped in that exact moment. Lenny stopped munching on Doritos. David and Ashley stopped bickering. Ogie stopped playing with her hair that defied gravity. Kuki stopped hugging Wally. Wally stopped being blue in the face. Hoagie stopped make wisecracks. Abby stopped hitting Hoagie with her hat. Nigel stopped breathing.

And both Bruce and Luna's hearts stopped beating.

Luna's heart skipped two heartbeats before she could breathe again. It took Bruce ten heartbeats, however, to breathe again before he angrily stomped towards his seat and mumbled his own profanities.

Moving on, they stopped at more houses, and more people filled the bus. Ms. Thompson rode the bus at one point, probably before the time Fanny was made to sit beside Patton. Then, the last student to be picked up, Rachel, was placed beside Nigel.

"OK class, er, classes. We hope you'll enjoy your partners, because they'll be your partners for the rest of the year." Ms. Thompson and Ms. Tenshiaku said together.

And with that, only one word crossed all of the students' minds. "Oh, crud."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the seating arrangements like this, if you look at it from above, from the front to back:<strong>

**XX XX - **Random Person,** **Random Person,**** Random Person, **Random Person****  
><strong>

**XX XX - **Random Person,** **Random Person,** **Random Person,** **Random Person**  
><strong>

**XX XX - **Random Person,** **Random Person,** **Random Person,** **Random Person**  
><strong>

**XX XX - Random Person, **Random Person,** **Random Person,** **Random Person**  
><strong>

**XX XX - Lizzie Devine, Gerald Hampton (Numbuh 44a), Valerie Graythorne, Gellert Hampton (Numbuh 44b)  
><strong>

**XX XX** - Fanny Fulbright, Patton Drilovsky, Yin Hanamizu, Yang Hanamizu  
><strong>**

**XX XX - David Uno, Ashley Uno, Olivia Uno, Lenny Uno  
><strong>

**XX XX - Kuki Sanban, Wally Beatles, Abby Lincoln, Hoagie Gilligan  
><strong>

**XX XX -** Nigel Uno, Rachel McKenzie, ** Bruce Uno, Luna Martinez  
><strong>

**XX XX - Ms. Tenshiaku, Ms. Thompson, No one, No one**

**Yeah, the Interesting Twins' last name is Hanamizu. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING, YA HEAR?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6: I Am Not Going In There!

**DRILL SERGEANT, MY TAIL! I forgot! And Ms. can mean both Miss and Mrs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After that announcement, everything was in chaos. Students started protesting, well, students who were paired with people they didn't like anyway. Those who were partnered with people they liked simply glared at the two teachers while avoiding each other's gaze.<p>

"Simmer down, classes." Ms. Thompson insisted, patting down the hands that threatened to punch her guts out as she walked the aisle.

Wally protested, "Whaddaya mean, for the rest of the year? Most of us ain't even classmates!"

"What we mean, Mr. Beatles," Ms. Tenshiaku deadpanned. "Is that your partner now will be your partner for every school project and outside activity. That means Ms. Sanban will be your partner for the Chemistry project, for the Science project, for the outing…"

At this, Wally fainted into Kuki's arms. Ironic, ain't it?

"Um… who wants to watch a movie?" Ms. Thompson suggested as the driver made a sharp left turn. She hoped that they would at least watch a movie.

For a few moments, no one raised their hands. Then, Luna's hand shot up, and the rest followed, not wanting to be left out. Even Wally raised his hand, although it was because Kuki raised his hand.

"Alright then." Ms. Tenshiaku said, relieved, popping a disc into the movie player that was connected to the bus' built in TV. Everyone – except Wally and Kuki – settled back in their seats, content to watch the movie, before someone – probably the Interesting Twin boy, Yang Hanamizu – reacted to the movie.

"HEY! THAT'S A RAINBOW MONKEY MOVIE!"

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

The bus skidded to a stop in front of Gallagher Ocean Park, its doors opening, and students pouring out excitedly. Ms. Tenshiaku and Ms. Thompson sighed wearily, their hair frazzled. After Yang had reacted to the Rainbow Monkey movie, every girl on the bus – even Luna – had squealed in delight as the boys moaned and groaned about it being too girly. Patton even threw up in a paper bag at the part where Rainbow Monkey Beauty confessed her love to Rainbow Monkey Beast, disgusting his partner, Fanny.

"Ye stupid boys always hafta make a fuss about dem Rainbow Monkeys!" Fanny was currently screaming at the drill sergeant, who still looked green. Most of the boys looked green, even after the movie. I'm guessing aftereffects.

Well, that sentence jolted Patton back to his normal self, because he yelled back, "They're disgustingly cute, Numbuh 86! Or are you actually going soft and girly?"

"NO!" Fanny's cheeks were tinged with pink as she yelled, "OF COURSE NOT YEH STUPID BOY! AH AM NOT GETTING' SOFT!"

"Do they do that everyday?" Luna asked to Sector V.

Nigel rolled his eyes. "Pretty much. Now drag your boyfriend along and we'll be going inside. Ms. Tenshiaku and Ms. Thompson already went inside."

"I am nobody's boyfriend." Bruce hissed coldly, though his cheeks were slowly turning a nice shade of red.

Hoagie shrugged. "Suit yourself! HA HA, geddit? _Suit? Yourself? _HAHAHAHA! He's wearing a suit, right?"

"Aw, shaddup you fool." Abby whacked him on the head with her hat, but there were the faint tracings of a smile on her face. "We need to follow Ms. Thompson, so come on!"

At first, everyone enjoyed the tour of Gallagher Ocean Park. They 'oohed' at the clear cylindrical passageway, which showed the various marine animals that lived at Ocean Park. Fanny made faces at a big grouper, and Hoagie told jokes to a starfish stuck to the glass while Abby simply shook her head and sighed in exasperation. Nigel was prodding a sea slug crawling up the glass while Rachel insisted that she would keep a few inches away from the glass, for some reason I do not know.

Then, they 'aahed' at the shark display, where a lot of species of sharks swam around. Luna was staring at a great white shark in particular as the shark devoured the falling pieces of meat dropped into the ginormous tank.

"What's so great about a shark?" Bruce flinched as a tiger shark drew near before swimming away. "They've got sharp teeth, so what? There are a lot of animals with sharp teeth. They're big, so what? There are more animals bigger than them, and to add-"

"They're great." Luna said simply. "They're great because they're so beautiful. The way they swim, it's like a poised predator."

"Which it is." Bruce retorted, but Luna put a finger to his lips before continuing.

"If you look at a great white, for instance, you see only the malicious predator. But if you look at it from a different angle, you realize that the shark is truly a magnificent creature. It is like the calm before the storm, when it is not hungry."

Bruce was about to comment more, but Luna did not respond after that. Her lips were sealed shut into a thin, nearly invisible line. Then, without another word, they walked back into the group, keeping silent until they passed the scuba diving arena.

"Ooh! Scuba diving!" Kuki squealed, tugging on Ms. Thompson's arm. "Can we go scuba diving, Ms. Thompson? PLEAAASE?"

Ms. Thompson sighed before smiling wearily. "Alright, Kuki. You and the others may go. But be at the Fountain Show by 6 o'clock!" Her reminder was unheard, because the students had already dashed towards the line for scuba diving.

Like I said, at first, everyone enjoyed Gallagher Ocean Park. And that was _before _they realized that scuba diving was a bad idea.

They had to collect _seashells _hidden in the sand in the scuba arena. But the catch was that many fish would be blocking their way, with the occasional starfish, jellyfish, turtle, hermit crab, the works. Yeah, it's so easy, ain't it?

"I am not going down there." Bruce peered at the pool and flinched when a turtle drew near. "It's simply too difficult alone."

"Well, I'm going. And you're coming with me." Luna said firmly.

"On your marks…" The announcer shouted. "Get set… GO!" At the signal, everyone dived into the pool, partner to partner.

Oh yeah, this was definitely going to be fun. For the fish, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm putting off the actual competition until the next chapter, so stay tuned! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Pretty Little Chokers

_OK. Going to this field trip was the worst idea ever. _Bruce thought moodily as he and Luna dived into the ginormous tank, along with the other students who were going to do the challenge.

Fanny and Patton had dived first, and thus were some of the first students to encounter the marine life in the tank. They – along with the others – were wearing scuba diving outfits, and Fanny got momentarily shocked as her body momentarily hit a jellyfish's tentacles. She winced, but she kept up with Patton until they reached the sandy floor and scrambled around for shells.

Hoagie, Abby, Wally and Kuki were a quadruple team, so whatever one collected was added to the team's points. But, unfortunately, at one point, Wally decided he wanted peanut butter and jellyfish sushi because he suddenly let go of Kuki's hand and chased around a tuna hungrily, while the rest of the team raced up to him, trying to pry him away from the poor tuna.

The tag team of Yin and Yang Hanamizu were up next as they lightly bounced from one turtle shell to another, and turning one of the larger groupers into an underwater rodeo horse.

"Yee-haaa!" Yin screamed, but she was unheard because she was speaking through her mask. Unfortunately, the two hit one of the glass walls, and they sank to the sand, unconscious until a jellyfish decided to play a prank and shocked them both.

The Delightful Children – plus Luna – were busy arguing over a pretty conch shell with luminescent colors, Luna hugging the shell as if it was her darling stuffed toy fox, Starmarine. David waved his fist at Bruce, who stuck his tongue out at the boy as he and Luna gathered up the rest of their shells to swim up back to land, followed by the other teams.

Ashley let out a gasp as she took off her mask and swam towards the starting point with David, Lenny and Ogie following weakly behind them. Out of good nature, Rachel helped them up onto the platform before they settled down and counted their shells.

"1…2…3…4…" Kuki counted, tossing the shells into the bucket Wally was holding.

Abby counted along with her. "5…6…7…8…"

On the other side, Fanny and Patton were counting their own shells, which were a good many. Being the girl, Fanny counted first, and Patton would check her counting afterwards. "12….13….14….15….16…"

* * *

><p>Now, all this counting will take too long, so I'll simply skip the counting part to the totals. And we'll give the microphone to the emcee.<p>

"OK people! These daring children have collected all the possible shells in the tank, so I'll be announcing their shell counts now!" The emcee clapped faithfully before reading off a list.

"Team 1, 19 shells!" (Hoagie, Abby, Wally, Kuki)

"Team 2, 24 shells!" (David, Ashley, Lenny, Ogie)

"Team 3, 25 shells!" (Bruce, Luna)

"Team 4, 27 shells!" (Nigel, Rachel)

"Team 5, 24 shells!" (Yin, Yang)

"Team 6, 18 shells!" (Lizzie, Gerald, Valerie, Gellert)

"And Team 7, 30 shells!" (Fanny, Patton)

The two aforementioned operatives whooped and cheered as they gladly stepped up to receive a pair of stuffed toy sea snakes courtesy of Gallagher Ocean Park. The two snakes were intertwined together, and Patton felt lightheaded as he and Fanny gingerly pried the two snakes away from each other before stepping back down to enjoy the plushies.

* * *

><p>Basically, they had a great time at Ocean Park. The Fountain Show was truly excellent, and everyone enjoyed it because they got sprayed by the fountain's spouting water.<p>

Now, they were currently at the souvenir shop, where they were busy picking out souvenirs of the Park. Most of the students didn't really bring any money, so they were forced to simply look at the souvenirs before they left.

Most of the girls were admiring a bunch of chokers on display. The golden chokers were all different, and had different prices because they were all different designs. The prettiest choker had a pink bow design on it, made with a pink gem. Inside the choker, the words 'Ocean Park' were etched into the side as tiny as possible.

Ashley sighed, admiring the prettiest choker. It seemed that all the girls favored a different choker. Fanny was favoring a choker with a green clover on it, while Luna was subsequently favoring a choker with a white flower on it. Yin was favoring a choker with the black half of the yin and yang symbol on it, while Kuki favored a choker with the number '34' on it. Abby was favoring a bright little choker with a blue heart on it, and Rachel favored a choker with a bright gold star on it.

"It's too bad Abby can't buy this." Abby murmured, stroking the blue heart on the choker longingly. "It's so pretty."

"Yeh're tellin' meh." Fanny sighed, fingering with her favored choker sadly.

Luna smiled weakly at the choker, because it reminded her of her mother's choker so much. "I'm gonna miss this choker…"

* * *

><p>Now, on the other side of the souvenir shop, the boys were discussing ways on how to buy the chokers for their girls. Well, except for Gellert and Gerald. They hated Lizzie and Valerie.<p>

"I suggest we pool our money." Nigel stated.

Hoagie shook his head. "We'll lose our dollars that way. Let's just go find out how much each choker costs and pay for it!"

"Father gave us a lot of money." Bruce, David and Lenny pulled out a few packs of 100-dollar bills, while a single 50-dollar bill fluttered down as Lenny picked it up in embarrassment. "That was my lunch money, sorry."

"Holy crud, we could buy all of the girls' chokers with these!" Wally said in amazement.

"All of them." Patton echoed.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me ladies." A saleslady said.<p>

The girls looked up at the girl. "Huh?" Kuki asked.

"These chokers are going to be bought now." The saleslady explained. "Sorry if you really liked them."

The girls sighed as Luna said, "It's OK…"

Smiling secretively, the saleslady took their favored chokers before walking away with them towards the counter, where a very, very tall man in a trench coat paid for the chokers. It was actually David and Lenny in the suit, so they wobbled over to the other boys and dropped the chokers into their hands.

"Mission accomplished!" They said happily.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Your Sister

**Read, mah reviewers! 83**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Mission accomplished!" David and Lenny said happily._

_Nigel flashed a momentary thumbs up at the three Delightful Children and Yang Hanamizu. "Remember, we'll pretend this never happened, and we're still enemies, capiche?"_

"_Caposh."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Ms. Thompson asked, to which everyone chorused, "Yes, Ms. Thompson."<p>

"Alright then, we'll be heading back home now." Ms, Thompson sounded relieved as she sat back down beside Ms. Tenshiaku, who looked weary.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Ms. Tenshiaku's voice sounded weak.

Ms. Thompson nodded, flinching as the students screamed, 'MOMENTS OF LOVE!' "They _are _a handful. It's a wonder I don't go queen of the weredogs on them nowadays."

Ms. Tenshiaku looked startled, but otherwise she lowered her voice. She knew of Ms. Thompson's secret, because she herself was the maid-in-waiting to the queen of the weredogs. "I've gotten reports that the werecats are rising to power once again."

"Don't be silly." Even as Ms. Thompson said that, she looked pale. "The original Queen of the Weredogs already killed the Werecat Princess and banished her to the darkest recesses of hell."

Ms. Tenshiaku fingered her necklace warily. It held one of the spirits of the weredogs, plus, it could sense werecat spirits nearby. "I don't know, Ms. Thompson. I can feel lots of werecats nearby."

"You sure?" Ms. Thompson glanced at the back of the bus. The girls were giggling over their new chokers while the boys looked red faced – except for Yang, because he was used to his sister's antics.

Ms. Tenshiaku nodded grimly. "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>"You really outdid yourselves this time." Ashley and Ogie were <em>still <em>smiling widely as they walked up the stairs to their home. "Father will be surprised!"

David was _still _red faced, even though he knew Ashley was his 'sister'. "I-It's nothing…"

Ogie stared curiously at Lenny, who was tugging on his tie a bit too much, like he knew something that no one else knew. "Lenny…"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT THE PIZZA!" Lenny shouted in a panicked tone.

Everyone simply stared at him. "Are you OK?" Bruce asked warily.

"YES OF COURSE I AM WHY WOULDN'T I?" Lenny yelled, his eyes wide in fear as he looked at one of the windows of the mansion and saw three silhouettes.

David placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lenny, what's the matter? We can help, you know. We're your siblings."

"W-well…" Lenny was saved by the opening of the front door. "Oh, look, the door's open, come in, you guys!" He dashed inside, leaving the others confused as they stepped in.

"What's his problem?" Ashley asked.

Bruce shrugged. "No idea."

They were about to elaborate more on the situation when a high pitched voice screamed, "BROTHER!"

"What in the name of-" Bruce was tackled to the ground by a black blur. The three other Delightful Children stepped back, wary of the black blur.

"Hi big brother!" The black blur said cheerfully.

Bruce blinked before staring at who had knocked him to the floor. It was a little girl with pretty blue eyes, which reminded him eerily of his 'sisters'. The eeriest part was that the girl was like Father: she was in silhouette form, making it obvious that she had powers like Father's. Her outline was a pretty violet, the same shade as Luna's neckercheif's color.

"Who are you?" The four children asked curiously. Lenny already knew who this girl was, and he was already upstairs, so the other Delightfuls couldn't ask him.

The girl laughed and replied, "Don't you know me?"

"Uh… no."

"You don't know your own sister?" Another voice asked. The children looked around wildly – well, the Delightfuls looked around wildly – before another person in a blue edged silhouette approached them. "Brucey dear, it's been so long!"

"M-m-mother?" Bruce stammered. He knew that Mother had gone away on vacation for a loooong time, and he hadn't expected her to come this early. _And _with someone he never met.

"Mother?" Ashley, Ogie and David looked startled. They were aware that they had a mother, but they never personally met her.

Mother laughed. "Of course, my dears! It's me!" She hugged Bruce, Ashley, Ogie and David happily. "How come you look so surprised? Didn't Lenny tell you we were coming?"

"So _that's _why he looked so jumpy a while ago." David commented, hugging back Mother, though he was vaguely aware that it didn't feel right. Like Mother wasn't really his mother. (Of course you guys know that :P)

"So, who are you again?" Bruce asked the little girl, who had retreated a little farther away and was looking sullenly at him.

"You don't know me…" The girl pouted. "Mama, big brother doesn't know who I am!"

"That's because you haven't introduced yourself yet." Mother said gently. "Come on now."

The girl pouted, but she walked back towards the group, obviously unhappy that no one knew her name. "You want to know who I am?" She looked cross, but otherwise she continued, "I'm Blythe Uno… your sister."


	9. Chapter 9: The Princess Is Back

**Well, I haven't stated what happened… so let's just say they woke up really early and came home late, OK?**

**And this chapter will focus on what's happening at the Mansion.**

* * *

><p>"S-s-sister?" The four Delightful Children stepped back, both surprised and wary.<p>

Blythe rolled her eyes. "Well duh! Of course I'm your sister! Why else would I have Mama's ice powers?" She crossed her arms in a typical kiddie fashion before blowing at a nearby statuette. It turned into crystalline ice instantly.

"Blythe." Mother looked at her daughter a bit sternly. "You aren't supposed to blow at your father's flowers. Now, come on dears, time for dinner. Father is waiting for you." She led Blythe towards the dining room, followed by four very confused Delightful Children.

"We had a sister?" Ashley asked to the other three.

Bruce shrugged. "I didn't know."

"Neither did I." David said.

"Nor did I." Ogie stated in a confused tone. She tugged at one of her defying gravity pigtails as she said, "Where's Lenny?"

"I'm right here!"

The four stopped, finding themselves in the dining room. It was then that they squinted and spotted Lenny at his usual spot at the very, very, _very _long table, two seats away from Father, who had taken off his silhouette for once.

Mother had taken off her silhouette as well, revealing a very beautiful blonde haired woman with pretty ice blue eyes sitting in the seat beside David's. Blythe had taken off her own silhouette as well, showing a short ebony haired girl with ice blue eyes and green ribbons tying her pigtails heading towards the seat beside Ashley's on the other side of the table.

"Good evening, my children." Father said, though his voice in his silhouette was still retained in a cordial tone.

"Good evening, Father." The Delightful Children said monotonously. They were just about to say something when Blythe piped up.

"Hi Daddy!" The little girl giggled.

Father smiled, which seemed like the first time he did ever since he married Mother. Blythe was his darling little girl, and would always be. "Hello, Blythe." He said before turning to the Delightful Children. "How was your field trip?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened, Father." They droned.

The edges of Father's lips twitched into a small smile. "Alright. After dinner, would you please contact Yin and Yang Hanamizu? I've got an assignment for them."

"Of course, Father." The Delightfuls looked at each other curiously, but otherwise they nodded to Mother, who led the blessing before meals. Then, they started to eat.

* * *

><p>"I get to sleep with you!" Blythe said cheerfully as she trudged up the stairs with the other Delightful Children. David was lugging her suitcase upstairs, and he paused every once in a while to take a breath.<p>

"What's-" David panted. "In- Your- Suit- Case?"

Blythe grinned widely. "My clothes and stuffed toys, duh!" That statement made David groan as they reached the top stair and turned left towards their bedroom.

"Hey, Lenny, why do you hide your face?" Blythe stood on tiptoe to poke Lenny's helmet curiously.

Lenny gently pushed her away. "It's a secret, but I don't wear it all the time."

"OK!" Blythe paused in front of the door to the Delightful Children's room. "Ooh! This must be your room! YAY!" She nearly kicked the door open in her excitement, and once she was inside, she kicked off her Mary Janes and jumped on the bed happily.

"Why don't you girls change into your pajamas, and we'll wait here?" Bruce told Ogie, who flinched as Blythe nearly toppled over her porcelain kitten sculpture.

"Better dressing up than crushing our stuff." Ogie approached Blythe warily. "Um, Blythe? Could you get your nightgown and we could dress up for tonight?"

"I don't wear a nightgown!" Blythe grinned cheerily. "I wear a sundress!"

"Riight…" Ogie watched as Blythe opened – or rather, bounced – on her suitcase and tugged out a green sundress with nature designs out of a pile of identical sailor suits. "Come on, Blythe."

"OK!" Blythe hurried towards the bathroom excitedly.

The five looked at each other, thier eyes twinkling a bit differently than before. Their blue eyes seemed to have the ever so faint tinge of their previous eye colors; David a slight hint of green, Ashley's the small hint of brown, Ogie's the faintest inkling of hazel, and Lenny's the subtle hint of black. Bruce didn't have a difference in eye color, but his eyes were like theirs: a bit different than before.

* * *

><p><em>11 o'clock pm<em>

Someone shifted under the covers of the big bed the Delightfuls shared. That someone sat up quite suddenly, her eyes wide, and her breath coming out in pants. Sweat trickled down the sides of her face as she touched the choker David had bought on the vanity.

_Ashley…_

The girl's eyes widened a bit as she strained to see where the voice came from.

_Come…_

"W-who are you?" Ashley's voice trembled as she got out of bed and reached for the bat Bruce kept at the side of the bed.

_Take the choker…_

"T-t-this?" Ashley let go of the bat for a while to touch the bejeweled bow on the choker. She then felt energy surge through her, coursing through her veins quite suddenly. It hurt, it really did, and Ashley tried to stop touching the carved amethyst, but she couldn't. It was like her finger was stuck to it, and she couldn't let go.

Ever.

Her mind was filled with memories of weredogs and werecats, both in battle, with blood scattering the floor. One of the memories was of the Werecat Princess' final battle against Queen of the Weredogs, and it was one that Ashley didn't want to see.

She saw the Queen of the Weredogs standing over her, and she realized she was seeing through the Werecat Princess' eyes as the werecat said her final words,

"_I'll be back…"_

"I'll be back."

As suddenly as Ashley sat up in bed, the light dimmed in the room, filling it with pure darkness as Ashley finally let go of the choker. Her eyes were closed as she writhed in pain on the floor, a massive headache coming on. At one point, she had hit the vanity, making the choker fall to the floor. As soon as it hit the floor, it seemed to automatically attach itself to Ashley's neck.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped, and Ashley was gone. Instead of her, a slender feline shape with bright blue eyes opened the window to the balcony and jumped out, balancing on the ledge with grace. The feline's sandy blonde tabby fur shone in the moonlight as it gazed upon the Mansion's gardens.

"The Werecat Princess is back." The feline growled before it raised its face to the moon in solemnity, exposing its neck.

And around the feline's neck was Ashley's choker.


End file.
